Voyou
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il n'a tué personne. Braqué personne. Frappé personne. Pourtant, il a cette réputation de voyou qui le poursuit partout. Il ne s'énerve jamais. Souris tout le temps. Et déprime de temps à autre. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, on le traite de vaurien...


Ayant un peu de temps, je poste cet OS qui dort depuis pas mal de temps. Je devais le poster, il y a longtemps mais ensuite, j'ai oublié, manqué de temps et pensé à autre chose. Pourtant, c'est un couple qui me tient à cœur.

C'est court mais et j'espère qu'il plaira.

* * *

**Raitng:** K

**Pairing:** AsaNoya.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnes et l'univers Haikyuu ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé:** Aucun.

* * *

**Voyou.**

* * *

Il n'a tué personne. Braqué personne. Frappé personne.  
Pourtant, il a cette réputation de voyou qui le poursuit partout.  
Il ne s'énerve jamais. Souris tout le temps. Et déprime de temps à autre. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, on le traite de vaurien, à cause de sa tête « d'adulte » !  
Parce qu'il ressemble à un pervers déguisé en lycéen.  
Il ne fait de mal à personne. N'a pas d'étrange obsession. Et ne triche jamais.  
Mais son image le précède et dès qu'il arrive, on détourne le regard et on a peur. Il met mal à l'aise en public.  
Il est le genre de gars qui n'a rien à voir avec son physique. Le genre de gars qui veut être accepté mais qui est rejeté pour le simple fait d'être un « voyou » aux yeux des gens.  
Et la nuit quand il traine dans les rues, c'est pire !  
On le prend pour un dealer, un violeur, un bandit, un malfrat, un toxico.  
Il porte tous les noms et aucuns en même temps. Il est jugé sur un physique qui ne lui ressemble pas et cela depuis le collège.

Mais si on veut bien apprendre à le connaitre alors tout change.  
On comprend que ses sourires sont sincères. Qu'il est d'une grande gentillesse. Et qu'il n'a rien d'un requin mangeur d'homme. Qu'il ne s'aime pas réellement de temps à autre… .  
Qu'il est toujours désolé pour rien. Qu'il s'excuse pour tout. Et qu'inconsciemment –_ou non_-, il n'aime pas ce qu'on radote sur lui.  
Peu importe le nombre d'année passée, ça le blesse toujours autant et ne tient pas la pression des regards.  
Heureusement, il peut compter sur ses amis pour lui remonter le moral ! Pour lui faire oublier les dires parfois assassins de certaines personnes.  
Il a un cœur en or !  
Un cœur que seuls ses véritables amis peuvent connaitre.  
Et s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui croient en sa bonne foi, il y en a une qui croit indubitablement en lui. Tout le temps. Sans aucunes failles.  
Ils se connaissent depuis deux ans maintenant et, ça a surement été un « _coup de foudre_ » amical pour les deux.

Leur duo est autant improbable, qu'adorable. Une parfaite complémentarité.  
L'un est trop grand, l'autre peut-être trop petit. L'un a mauvaise réputation sans preuve, l'autre à mauvaise réputation avec preuve. L'un est calme, l'autre hyperactif.  
Ouais, un vrai coup de foudre pour les deux et c'est presque instinctivement qu'ils ne se sont plus quitté.  
Ils auraient pu être de ceux qu'on ne remarque pas mais c'est le contraire. Ils auraient pu être de ceux qui se choisissent par défauts mais absolument pas !  
Ils sont de ceux qui se rencontrent parce que le fil rouge les relit.  
Sans faire attention aux autres, leur relation s'est endurcit et renforcé. Rien n'est jamais compliqué pour eux et ça ne le sera jamais.  
Yu Nishinoya, c'est celui qui te fait sourire et qui te rend plus fort ! C'est celui que tu as besoin quand tout va mal. C'est celui qui reste avec toi sans dire un mot juste, pour toi.  
Puis le coup de foudre s'est transformé en coup de cœur, en amour. Bêtement et simplement. Comme deux abrutis qui se cognent contre un mur.

Ça s'est montré par un geste, un baiser, un regard et un sourire.  
Par des mots idiots. Des gestes affectueux. Une impulsion tordue.  
On aurait pu croire à une farce. Une blague douteuse. Une bêtise qu'on fait pour le fun, sur l'instant du moment mais non.  
C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. De plus droit. Et de plus animé.  
C'était pas une énième bêtise. Un énième challenge. Un jeu maladroit. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça !  
En vrai, c'était simplement osé et joli.  
Et même si pendant un instant le « rebel » a pensé se barrer en courant, il ne l'a pas fait.  
Il a simplement retenu cette main du bout des doigts et a ramené ce corps à lui.  
Le charmant sourire est revenu plus grand que jamais et l'ainé a laissé sa tendresse transparaitre dans son regard.  
Plus rien n'existe quand ils se frôlent. Quand ils parlent silencieusement. Quand ils se chamaillent.

Il n'a tué personne. Tapé personne. Insulté personne.  
Mais si un jour, on frappe à sa porte pour l'arrêter il ne résistera pas et se rendra sans faire d'ennui.  
C'est juste un mec comme toi et moi mais personne ne le croit et il n'a jamais rien fait pour qu'on doute de lui.  
C'est pas une « sale bête » ou un vaurien mais c'est écrit au fer rouge sur sa peau, alors il vit comme ça, avec ça. Comme l'un de ces voyous qui se pique, boit et traine dans les coins lugubres.  
Il n'a fait aucunes choses qu'il regrette et pourtant, on a parfois envie d'le casser.  
Personne ne sait ce que s'est de vivre comme ça. D'être vu ainsi et de pas dormir à cause des maux.  
D'être vu avec des aprioris crétins et faux, c'est chiant et on a parfois envie de péter un câble !  
De devenir celui que tous voient pour leur donner raison et leur donner des ragots.  
Mais quand il pense comme ça, il se traite lui-même de crétin et rigole bêtement. Il n'est pas mauvais et ne sait pas être méchant.  
Tout ce qu'il réussirait, s'est se faire mal lui-même et se rendre plus handicapé qu'il ne l'est déjà !  
Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un accepte son handicap de naissance et ça lui suffit amplement.

**_ Oi, Asahi~**

Les mains sont retirées des poches pour réceptionner un poids sur son dos.  
Il se fait tirer de ses pensées de la meilleure façon possible.  
La nuit arrive déjà et l'entrainement de volley est terminé. Arrêté à la porte du gymnase, ils sont là.  
Une main passe dans des cheveux attachés. Un avant-bras resserre sa prise. Et une voix se pointe près d'une oreille réceptive.  
Ils sont seuls. Les autres déjà bien loin _–on ne remarque plus que leurs ombres_-. Et ils se forcent à croire que leur coach ne les remarque pas.  
Asahi est peut-être « mal foutu » mais le microbe qui l'accroche est un virus qu'il ne veut jamais lâcher. Une maladie qu'il veut incurable et belle.

**_ Arrête de penser, ça te va pas ! …Allez, on y va. **

Pourquoi est-ce que Yu tient à lui, alors que lui-même n'y tient pas !? C'est un truc auquel il ne veut même pas répondre.  
Obéissant sagement au mètre cinquante-neuf d'énergie, il lui donne un sourire désolé et reprend confiance en lui.  
Une conversation est entamée. Un coach les prévient de faire attention. Et très vite, ils prennent la direction opposée de celle de leurs amis.  
Ne plus cogiter. Ne plus penser. Ne plus croire. C'est ce qu'Asahi a décidé de faire.  
Ne plus écouter. Ne plus entendre. Ne plus voir. C'est ce qu'il veut faire avec les mauvaises choses qu'on dit sur lui.  
Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fout ! C'est peut-être un sale gosse après tout ! Tout le monde l'est non !? Quelque part, on a tous une part d'ombre.  
Alors ouais, oublier les rumeurs n'est pas mauvais.  
Une chose le frôle du bout des doigts et scrutant son côté gauche, un rictus se propage sur ses lèvres.  
Il attrape cette main. La resserre. Et l'entremêle à la sienne.  
Ramène ce corps contre lui et un rire se fait entendre.

Tout près de lui son ami, son amant, son coup de foudre, son coup de gueule, sa maladie.  
Son passe-temps, son jeu, son bon côté, sa joie.  
On n'a pas de deuxième chance mais lui à Yu Nishinoya et c'est largement suffisant.  
Il écoute ses bêtises. Suit les distractions qu'il invente. Et l'adore.  
Et là, pour une raison qu'il ignore, il a envie de l'embrasser. Comme leur premier baiser. Celui qui a été donné sans raison mais avec des milliers de bonnes.  
Il a envie de caresser plus qu'une main. D'embrasser plus que des lèvres. Et de toucher plus qu'un corps.  
On va peut-être le traiter de pédophile, d'enfoiré, de violeur d'enfant mais il s'en contrefout !  
S'ils veulent le voir ainsi, soit. Il ne va pas changer les pensées des gens. Il ne veut plus. Il s'en fout.  
C'est bien pour ça que leur baiser se reflète sur une ombre, un coucher de soleil et des murs.  
C'est un baiser simple qui se termine déjà mais ou un col est pris en otage par des mains tenaces.  
Où un regard le mange littéralement d'envie et d'un désir de second round. Où un sourire se propage comme la peste sur la ville.

Le petit brun scelle de nouveau des paires de lèvres et le baiser est goulu.  
Mordant. Pressé. Et sauvage.  
Puis éloignant le jeune homme trop grand de son être, un éclat se fait entendre. Un rire qui ne présage rien de bon et en même temps des heures de plaisir.  
_« C'est une chance que mes parents soit absent » !  
_Ce n'est pas dit sur le ton de la confidence ou de la tristesse. C'est dit perversement. Avec luxure.  
Yu est le voyou, le vaurien et le délinquant.  
C'est lui qui regrette des milliers des choses qui l'empêchent parfois de dormir. C'est lui qui court les rues la nuit et qui frappe sans raison.  
C'est lui la vermine, parce qu'il réussit à faire faire des choses à Asahi que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru possible.  
Mais ça, on s'en fout ! Ce n'est pas important. …C'est rien.  
Leur façon d'être n'a aucune espèce d'importance tant qu'ils sont ensemble.  
Tant qu'ils peuvent se frôler. Se toucher. Se voir. Se sentir. Se parler. Se regarder. Se sourire.  
On se fout du « comment ils sont vus » voyou ou garçon modèle, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre comme un alcoolo a besoin de son verre pour survivre !  
Asahi Azumane aime et possède Yu Nishinoya et, c'est la chose qu'on doit retenir.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

C'est l'un de mes couples/duo préféré dans Haikyuu donc, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté! Sur ceux, j'attends vos réactions.

Je pensais avoir mis mais non x), ndlr:Fauve est une source d'inspiration sur et parfaite.

**L.**


End file.
